


Прогулка в облаках

by mila007



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hiking, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...оказаться очень глубоким вечером на горном хребте под жутким ветром и явно надвигающимся дождем – не его представление о романтическом уик-энде.</p><p>Фик-трибьют к прекрасному "Не стреляйте в загнанных лошадей" и, в первую очередь, подарок для Динь <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка в облаках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Не стреляйте в загнанных лошадей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027855) by [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke). 



– Напомни-ка мне еще раз, что мы тут делаем? – устало спросил Дилан, утирая со лба пот и поправляя оттягивающий плечи рюкзак. Нет, за время отношений с Томасом (хотя порой ему казалось, что их в отношениях как минимум трое (Кэтрин!), а порой и целых пятеро (Кайя с Уиллом!!)), он привык и не к такому. Но оказаться очень глубоким вечером на горном хребте под жутким ветром и явно надвигающимся дождем – не его представление о романтическом уик-энде.

– Сливаемся с природой и исследуем красоты родного штата, – пропыхтел Томас, перепрыгивая через задорно журчащий ручей. – А также помогаем Кэт с Кайей добить их недостаток скаутского детства.

– А ты состоял в бойскаутах? – живо заинтересовался Дилан.

– Никогда. Но мой отец имеет звание Орла*, и ты не хочешь знать, как это отразилось на моих детских годах.

– По крайней мере, у меня есть надежда, что ты знаешь, куда мы идем, – вздохнул Дилан, тоскливо глядя вверх. До камней, которые были целью их пешего похода, им оставалось всего каких-то пятьсот метров. По очень отвесной скале.

– Дилаааан! Томаааас! Подождите нааааас! – донеслось снизу.

– Идиотки, – вздохнул Томас. Затем расстегнул рюкзак, бросил его под ближайшим кустом и посмотрел на Дилана.

– Можешь тоже пока снять рюкзак и передохнуть. И подсвети мне спуск. Пойду, заберу у Кэтрин рюкзак.

Дилан послушно скинул свой рюкзак рядом с томасовым и, проклиная свое джентльменство, тоже начал спуск.

– Куда ты? – обернулся Томас.

– Уилл два рюкзака не утащит. Но Кайя будет мне должна по гроб жизни.

Томас улыбнулся, затем протянул руку и Дилан крепко ухватился за чужую ладонь, переплетая пальцы.

Пожалуй, думал он, медленно спускаясь вслед за Томасом вдоль горного ручья и любуясь на укутывающие горы облака, с некоторой натяжкой это все-таки можно назвать романтическим уик-эндом. С кем бы еще он – буквально! – имел возможность прогуляться в облаках?


End file.
